Los Santos Heist Crew
The Los Santos Heist Group is composed of three people, with expertise in various sets of skills (two of whom were former heist partners in the past), who "came out of retirement" per se and brought alonga new friend to plan the ultimate that has ever been done. Along the way they have participated in numerous events: fighting against gangsters, cartels, and triads, doing dirty work for corrupt government officials, taking down a portion of a private military contractor force, striving to live the golden life, and just plain pissing each other off. But all in all, these three have been through it and have formed life long respect and friendships with each other. Battle vs. Payday Crew (by J80Kar) Part 1-Whatever's new is old again... Imagine a city full of people ruthlessly pursuing wealth, fame and self-improvement, at any cost? Where everyone you met was either a celebrity, trying to be a celebrity, or used to be a celebrity? Where nature's bounty meant you could enjoy perfect weather all year round? Where the air was so good you could literally see and taste it? Dare to dream, because that city exists.. Los Santos has been busy and bustling with activity, nothing ever really changes. "...in other news killings have been reported all around Los Santos," said a reporter on the news. "Harold Joseph, a member of the Ballas street gang and goes by the nickname 'Strectch', was brutally bludgeoned to death alongside several other gang members at the BJ Smith Recreational Center. Wei Cheng, leader of the Los Santos Triads, was recovered from his vehicle, along with his associates after an explosion occured near Pacific Bluffs. Highly deocarated FIB Agent and host of reality show "The Underbelly of Paradise" Steve Haines was shot dead during the shooting of an episode at the Del Derro Pier. Finally police recovered the remains of billionare Devon Weston along the cliffs of Blaine County, police are tying to determine..." A hand turns off the radio. "Aww Dad I was listening to that!" said Jimmy riding shotgun of his father's car. "The news tends to alter the truth about these things Jimmy," said Michael De Santa. In this case, the news was true after all Trevor, Franklin and himself committed these acts with the assistance of Lester and Lamar. They've either been on the run from street gangs or corrupt government officials. 'If it weren't for Franklin, then the three of us would've been dead, and god knows what would've happened to my family,' thought Michael. 'But enough of that for now, I must think about the present.' In the following days after their accomplishments, the trio was doing fine: Michael, with the movie "Meltdown" being a hit, was asked by Solomon Richards to help direct another movie to which he accepted, and Michael's relationship with his family has greatly changed and continues to bond with them even more. Jimmy continues to bond with his father, and is still on the lookout for a job...sort of. Tracey has since became a popular on the show "Fame of Shame," and now is planning on going to college. Amanda and Michael are still improving their relationship with each other but nonetheless everything is still going strong. Trevor has since started working out the kinks of "Trevor Philipps Enterprises," with the majority of his enemies out of the way, business for him has never been better. Wade continues to run Vanilla Unicorn club, withouth having to move from his seat. Ron and Chef continue to do sell and buy products for the company, while sits back in his trailer to reap all of the benefits. From time to time, Trevor gets the occasional call from Maria, whom he greatly misses and regrets not having to spend time with her. Franklin has been doing well since the turn of events. He and Lamar managed to take over Simeon's car dealership and now run the business, with Franklin and Lamar as co-owners and managers. Chop continues to live at Franklin's new house on the hills and tries to go for some "action" with any female dog he sees... Michael pulls up on his driveway and his son gives him a high five. "Next time I'll beat you when we're weights dad!" Michael smiles, "Haha you will someday Jimbo!" Jimmy runs inside the run, while Tracey walks outside with her car keys. "Hey Trace, off to another day at the studio?" asked Michael. "Actually no, I'm going to the university, order some books, and maybe apply there," his daughter responded. Michael, surprised at her answers smiles, with Tracey hugging her dad. "I'm really proud of you Trace." "I know Dad." Tracey gets in her car and turns on the engine. "I'll be back for dinner at around 6 or 7 tonight!" she waved. "All right Trace! Take care of yourself!" Tracey drives out of the drive way, as Micahel continues to wave back at her. At the same time, Micahel notices a familar figure standing near the gate. Michael turns around to check that his family wasn't watching him, and walks to the figure. "Dave we really need to stop meeting like this," Michael said to his long time aquaintance. "I thought you said we didn't have to do any favors for you guys anymore." Dave Norton looked at Michael, "Yes I know I said that Michael, but we have a small problem." Michael rolls his eyes, "Sure whenever you say that, it turns out to be something big." "All right you got me," said Dave as he leaned against his car. "The agency is currently trying to stop a notorious group known as Crime Net." "Never heard of them," repsonded Michael getting a bit impatient and wanting to go in his house. Michael and Dave sit at on Michael's couch, and Dave pulls out a laptop from his bag and opens is. "Our main branch at our nation's capital are trying to defuse the situation, but to no avail," explained Dave. "So they contacted us out here since we've had experience ''in this type of situation." The computer logs on and Dave types in a password, the screen then goes to a case file. ''Battle will be finished whenever I feel like it... WINNER: LOS SANTOS HEIST GROUP This battle will not be finished, because the author has retired. Expert's Opinion While the Payday Crew are certainly skilled bank robbers, the Los Santos Heist Group won due to their versatility and better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. MacRay Gang (by WanderingSkull and Cfp3157) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Gang